1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to supplying oil for lubricating moving parts.
2. Background
A scroll-type compressor compresses a low-temperature, low-pressure refrigerant into a high-temperature, high-pressure refrigerant. In order to effectively perform this function, various parts of the compressor must be lubricated. These parts include a motor for rotating a drive shaft that is ultimately used to compress and move oil through the compressor. In some compressors, the motor has certain structural features that may weaken the strength of its rotor or otherwise adversely affect stable operation of the compressor.